<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thanxx by KimKanejae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735585">thanxx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae'>KimKanejae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020, sns-au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:56:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>мини зарисовка в стиле снс-аушек: Хонджун снова засиделся в студии, а Сонхва скучает и ругается.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. проблемы сна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>мини зарисовка в стиле снс-аушек: Хонджун снова засиделся в студии, а Сонхва скучает и ругается.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/REWmTMb">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/qO0wNfC">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/8RiyuXV">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/4MH3CRt">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/fyokXEn"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. проблемы с учёбой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>мини зарисовка в стиле снс-аушек: Хонджун студент, который забыл про курсовую и просит Сонхву с ней помочь.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/CoESyI5">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/SqVH0zu">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/0ZQ6Z75">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/w15V50m">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/6rZy2GF">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/kwDsGdX">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/ZfuOsJd">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/3023jxK"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>